


milestones

by superheroau



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superheroau/pseuds/superheroau
Summary: seungwan had been nervous about visiting the family so early on. but with the pleasantries over with, she’s got something else to be a lot more nervous about.
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	milestones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutiedynamite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiedynamite/gifts).



> a drabble challenge from a friend: a highly specific prompt, and 2,000 words max to make something out of it. i think it turned out well! i hope you think so too.

“it’s… a little bigger than i thought.”

“what is?”

“oh- ” seungwan grins sheepishly. “the bed.”

they’re careful as they make their way into the room. she shuffles forward to give sooyoung room to enter, hears her close the door behind them with deliberate slowness, to not let the heavy sound of it break the calm that fills the house.

earlier in the day, they had set their bags down here. but that had promptly been followed by introductions, extended making of conversation, and a damn fine family dinner, all in quick succession. not very easy to tear your attention away from.

with the time to now give everything a proper look, without any more rush or preoccupation, it feels like seungwan’s stepped into a freshly unearthed time capsule. from the idol posters on the walls to the books on dogs piled on one side of sooyoung’s old desk, everything seems pristine. untouched. 

all furiously dusted by her mother before they got here, no doubt.

“so this was the park sooyoung i missed out on,” seungwan comments, a smile playing on her lips as she takes it all in. 

“be glad you did,” sooyoung comments. her voice has a pained edge to it. “i can’t believe i ever thought these guys were cute.”

“well, your taste’s gotten better, hasn’t it?” seungwan winks at her, coming to perch on the edge of the rather large, comfortable-looking bed pushed into the corner of the room. “you know, ‘cause i’m your new thing now.”

“yes,” sooyoung sighs as she plods over to join her. “yes, you are. and you’re much cuter.”

“aw,” seungwan simpers, holding her arms out invitingly. “come here, sooyoungie. i've got you.”

the bed creaks with their combined weight as sooyoung settles down on it. during dinner she had been the picture of lively and good-spirited, with no problem entertaining both her parents and her sisters. now, though, she seems worn out, sinking against seungwan’s shoulder after just one soft peck on the lips.

“catching up with the family is always tough, isn’t it,” seungwan tries, half-joking. sooyoung just drapes herself over her even more, practically going limp half on top of her.

“you did well, though,” she insists. “they really liked you.”

“heh.” seungwan exhales awkwardly. “thanks.”

“i’m sure it’ll go even better next time,” sooyoung mumbles. it's plain in her words how drained her social batteries are. “wanna sleep now.”

“next time, huh?” seungwan gives sooyoung’s shoulder a pat, fondly tightening the arm she has around her shoulders. “i like your confidence in me.”

they had decided to stick with the angle of her being a charity case. a nice school senior with her own family far abroad, spending the week of spring break all alone, who would love nothing more than to spend a few days with sooyoung’s welcoming family.

all of those things are true, sure. but the thing about it is, she isn’t here as- as  _ the girlfriend. _ she’s just here as plain old seungwan. sooyoung’s good friend seungwan.

it had been harder than she had expected. a little more nerve-wracking.

(maybe because of all the pesky thoughts that had bubbled up in her mind the entire time. like the unprompted idea of sitting in that same seat again in the future, without any pretenses.)

she’s never had to introduce herself to a girl’s relatives before, never had anything that serious or that lasted long enough. she certainly hadn’t thought she would be meeting the parents after only dating sooyoung for a few months. and yet, here they are.

it hadn’t started as a big deal. just a resigned admittance that sooyoung’s mother just  _ had _ to treat her after hearing about her situation, and wanted her to stay for the weekend. 

of course, the implications of it all were something much more.

she likes sooyoung. enough to pack a bag and come along to the park household with her, share dinner with her family while trying not to let her hand drift to sooyoung’s under the table. enough to stoically accept that she’s going to spend the next couple of nights sharing sooyoung’s childhood bed with none other than park sooyoung herself.

(and maybe sooyoung's insistence that they were perfectly fine together in the room had already set off an alarm bell or two, but frankly, neither of them could really bring themselves to care too much about it.)

seungwan finds her mouth going a little dry as they get ready for bed, shyly averting her eyes from the sight of sooyoung wriggling out of her jeans and into a pair of more comfortable shorts. instead she busies herself with discreetly pulling off her bra, listening with amusement to sooyoung’s hand patting against the wall as she fumbles carelessly for the switch that will dim their ceiling light a little.

when the rustling of clothes stops, she turns to look again, and is met with an unexpected, interested stare.

“that’s kind of a neat trick,” sooyoung comments. “unhooking it real easy like that, without even thinking.”

“i… guess?”

sooyoung wiggles her eyebrows, even as she sidles off to the bathroom for her last little nighttime rituals.

“you must have a lot of experience,” she adds, voice deliberate and thoughtful.

after making the difficult decision to not comment any further, seungwan lies back on the bed to await her girlfriend with a little more trepidation than before.

but when sooyoung finally bounces back to her with what’s clearly the last of her energy, cooing for one last kiss good night before they wriggle their way under the thin covers, it feels like everything settles right back into familiar, reassuring place.

they’ve made it past the important milestones already. first meeting (in one of their shared classes), first kiss (in a bland, cramped study room in the library), and first date (in a cozier, but no less cramped, café near campus). they’ve been going slowly in the times since, though. so believe it or not, they’ve still never so much as stayed over with each other until now, and that’s- a big one. a really big one. something new, a little bit scary, and a whole lot…  _ intimate. _

sure, making out has happened. closeness, even some not-so-appropriate sounds, a few seconds of heavy petting. but nothing like this, where seungwan is simply _near_ enough that she can catch the scent of sooyoung’s favorite face cream absorbing into the pillows. the warm press of skin where their legs and the blanket awkwardly, uncertainly tangle, thighs nudging against thighs, knees on the verge of knocking together.

sooyoung is just as she always is, though, inviting and warm, and hugs seungwan close to her chest with a murmur of satisfaction that hums contently against her cheek. she’s definitely a cuddler- their time together has said as much, as short as it might have been- and while seungwan has never been the most overly physical type, sooyoung always manages to feel… nice.

like a lot of things it should probably be too soon to call, at this point.

out of nowhere, a whisper cuts through the silence sinking down onto them. through seungwan’s wandering, nonsensical thoughts.

“unnie.”

“hm?”

“maybe it’s too much, or something, but i really...”

sooyoung hesitates. fidgets a little more so they’re nestled together as snug as they can get.

“i really like you a lot,” she finally says. seungwan can feel a pressure at the top of her head- the line of sooyoung’s sculpted jaw settling against her hair. 

“you sound nervous.” she smiles despite herself, unable to resist poking a little fun. “have i got you nervous?”

“what, you’re not even gonna say you like me back?” sooyoung huffs, drowsy but good-natured. “boo.”

“i think i made that pretty clear when i agreed to meet your parents,” seungwan reminds her. “which i’ll be holding over your head, like, forever.”

“that’s okay.” sooyoung pats her back affectionately. “you’re always nice about things. i don't mind.”

“we should try and sleep now, you know... i can tell you’re losing steam.”

“oh, can you?” sooyoung’s playful pout is audible. “what gave it away?”

seungwan chuckles to herself. 

“‘cause normally, when you do that, it feels more like you’re trying to knock the wind out of me.”

after one last lovely, sleepy laugh, sooyoung falls asleep quickly. her breathing grows slow and even in no time, arms slackening around seungwan ever so slightly. funny- she’s always complained about being a light and late sleeper. maybe something in her has finally relaxed being here, in the safety of her childhood bedroom.

seungwan also knows it’s hard to rest in an unfamiliar bed. in fact, she’s very much prepared herself to spend a good hour stuck fidgeting with her thoughts, her body being too disoriented to settle down. yet somehow, through some miracle, it feels like barely a few minutes pass before she starts drifting off herself.  


what a pleasant surprise. today doesn't just mark a milestone, but another important lesson learned.

as long as she’s with sooyoung, anywhere can feel just like home.

**Author's Note:**

> find me here! send me comments, feedback, anything you'd like:  
> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/superheroau_twt) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/superheroau) ]


End file.
